battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M21
The , abbreviated as the M21 SWS or simply M21, is a marksman rifle adaptation of the M14, designed in 1969. The United States Military chose the M14 for its reliability, accuracy, and the power of the 7.62mm cartridge to become its primary marksman rifle following the Vietnam war. The modification was achieved by simply attaching a 3-9x variable zoom optic and by using National Match-grade ammunition with the weapon. It was the U.S. Army's primary marksman weapon until 1988, when it was officially replaced by the M24, but still saw some use during the Iraq War. Additionally, a newer version of the rifle, the M25, is used by some special forces units. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the M21 is an option for the ARVN and US Army Scout kits. It has a 10-round magazine, high recoil, high damage, high accuracy and a medium rate of fire. It can kill in 2-3 shots, or a single head shot. It is equipped with a 6X scope meant for long range engagements. It can be considered an equivalent to the NVA SVD. When using the M21, one should go for sniping at long ranges, because, despite its small cross hairs, hip firing can be a wasteful and ineffective, even in close quarters. When sniping, naturally, aiming for the head is recommended, for easier kills and especially conserving ammo, as the M21 only comes with 2 spare magazines. Generally, manually reloading with the M21 in unadvised unless there is very few rounds left in the current magazine. A good way for ammo conservation would also to be set up near an Ammunition Box. Gallery BFV M14.png|The M21 BFV M14 Reload.png|Reloading the M21 BFV M14 Reticle.png|The M21's scope reticle |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are two sniper rifles that are based on the M21, being the Tier 1 Elite M-21 and the Winter Camo M-21. They are statistically identical to each other. M-21 |mult = Critical - +15 damage (8 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Tier 1 Elite M-21 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released for the Medal of Honor 2010 update. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Specialist's Tier 1 SV-98. The Tier 1 Elite M-21 is statistically identical to the Roderick Super Rifle. BFH Tier 1 Elite M-21 Icon.png|The icon for the Tier 1 Elite M-21. BFH Tier 1 Elite M-21 Render.png|The render of the Tier 1 Elite M-21. BFH MoH Royal Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the Tier 1 Elite M-21. Winter Camo M-21 The Winter Camo M-21 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released for the Christmas 2010 update. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Winter Camo SV-98. The Winter Camo M-21 is statistically identical to the Roderick Super Rifle. BFH Winter Camo M-21 Icon.png|The icon for the Winter Camo M-21. BFH Winter Camo M-21 Render.png|The render of the Winter Camo M-21. BFH Christmas 2010 Weapons.png|Promotional image featuring the Winter Camo M-21. Cost |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M21 is a sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit. The M21 is semi-automatic and has a 10-round magazine. It uses a sniper scope, with a notably lower zoom that the other sniper rifles, and it allows for more peripheral vision, similar to the 4X Rifle Scope. It is identical to the SVD in stats, the only difference being its scope. Because of the weapon's low powered scope and good peripheral vision it is much more suited for close to medium range combat than the M40 or SVD. Gallery M21SniperStatsBC2V.jpg|The M21's in-game description and stats evaluation. M21 BC2V.png|The M21 at Hill 137. M21 BC2V scope.png|The view through the M21's scope. USReconV.png|A US Army recon wielding the M21 m21render.jpg|The render of the M21. BFBC2V M21 Rest.png|'M21'. BFBC2V M21 Reload.png|Reloading. File:M21|Gameplay with the M21 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley in Hardcore Rush and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Conquest BC2V M21 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M21 to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V M21 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the M21 to do its minimum damage at 64m. BFBC2 M21 Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 M21 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. External links *M21 on Modern Firearms References Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battlefield Heroes: Medal of Honor Category:Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2010